transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost:The Slender Mech
TF2 - Wednesday, October 23, 2013, 7:06 PM ------------------------------------------ The shelter found out in the Scrap Yard is about as expected. Three large rooms, one a living quarters and another mostly a makeshift repairbay/storage room. The main room is big enough for maybe five Cybertronians to sit in comfortably. Detrius and junk are scattered over the flooring, but for the most part it is functional and safe. If anything can be safe out here in the Scrap Yard. Just a bit ago, a strange Cybertronian was seen, the Slender Mech you might call him, standing near the body of a dead Empty, Rotorz. While it wasn't guaranteed that the strange mech was involved in the Empty's murder, it refused all form of interaction. The strange unrobotness of it all unnerved the Empty crew, who had sought answers. Those that could run, eventually did, finding refuge here in this abandoned home. What is known is that it must still be out there, whatever it is, and that Oxide, the old codger-bot, was left behind, gallant in his refusal to back down to danger. Zeropoint sits on a bench, the thick stout yellow mech has his head in his hands, obviously disconcerted as he looks up. From the main room, there's a window that sees outside, a weak forcefield akin to a window, displays the outside area. The dark of the eclipse is well in bloom, Unicron's head has now fully encompassed the sun, only two tiny pinpricks of light showing through his eyes. Zeropoint murmurs, "What...what just happened?" Scrape cycles air heavily as he slumps into a rusted seat. "I dunno, man. I mean, I've seen and I've done some pretty messed up things, but what I just saw there? That beat everything. I... man, uh, we gotta tell someone what we saw, right? Maybe... maybe the Autobots or the Decepticons...?" He looks up hopefully, though at the same time expecting to get yelled for mentioning the factions. Graft paces back and forth, frowning and muttering to himself almost sub-audibly. Now and then he stoops to examine some debris. Glancing over at Zeropoint as he speaks, he replies with a simple "No idea." The big mech whimpers, an unbecoming sound from someone so brawny. Silently he stands, "yeah....yeah....." he says apprehensively after a moment. His voice dies off as he starts to shift about a little, awkwardly kicking a small piece of scrap. "You uh....you think that that's what was...killin everybody?" He wipes his face with his large hand, to clear his optics from the wept oil. He turns to stare outside, "And it's out there...and we're in here. Are we safe?" I am dead. I am dead. I am dead. Axel thought this over and over again for the last two thousand and four hundred astroseconds. At first he could see and hear his friends. He could see the Slender Mech. But neither reacted to him. Even grabbing for Oxide's arm had failed when his hand passed straight through, and it soon dawned on Axel that this was death and roaming Cybertron forever was his purgatory. It would have been almost liberating, having narrowly stayed ahead of death for the past four million years, to finally have the race be over. But it appears Primus is not done with Axel. Now, there's a sudden banging on the front door of the Shelter. "Let me in!" A perfectly visible and audible Axel shouts, smashing his arm (the one he has to hold in his other hand) against the door. "Let me in!" Reluctantly, an Empty complies and Axel barges his way in to the main room, looking even more haggard than an Empty should be. After struggling to be heard throughout the night, Axel now finds his vocalizer tied. "Friends! I-bzzt!*shsshkrt...* I-i-i..." Axel smacks himself in the head. "I have been returned! I've been given a second chance!" His lone optic flashes wildly in a manner most unlike the normally reserved 'mechanic'. "Scrape" he exclaims, hobbling towards him. "Graft!... Zeropoint! Where are the others?" Behind Axel's visage in the doorway, out in the darkness, a figure can be seen in the distance. Even with darkness around, that strange blank face is visible in the night, his thin frame only hinted at in the night. Scrape gives Zeropoint a weird look. He thought HE was taking this hard. "I dunno. I mean, I don't think it can get in. Ahhh... but we can't stay here forever. We're going to have to make a break for a city, for refuge, or... SOMETHING--woah!" He bolts to his feet, grabbing Axel by the shoulders. "Axel, you're okay! Uh... the others?... I... I... um..." Graft glowers at Zeropoint, "Let's see, people start dying, and some freaky mech-thing shows up. I'd say it's suspicious enough that I don't want to hang around long enough to find ... out." He trails off as Axel barges in, apparently raving. Graft lurches back, away from the mechanic. "Stay back!" Zeropoint stumbles backwards onto the bench when Axel barges in. He hits the back wall, pushing the bench forward and off onto its side. The yellow mech scrambles up to his feet, "Axel...yer alive!" The energon drains from his faceplate when he sees what is behind his acquaintance. Without a word, he slams the door shut then peeks out of the window. "It...it is out there." He freezes in place, staring out at the Slender Mech for several minutes. To those canny observers in the room however, by knocking over the bench, a datapad is revealed... You drop Ramblings of a Mad Mech. Ramblings of a Mad Mech(#6739Tn) Been stuck here cycles it seems like. That thing's outside. Its still there. Don't know what it wants. Its come for me, I know this, but for some reason it won't come inside. Nine days. Still there! STILL THERE! I saw what it did to one of the other mechs, and its STILL OUT THERE. Awoke from defrag to find myself in the back room. I don't know how... (X) (X) LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T WHAT IS IT SAYING? I (X) SEES ME, EVEN IN SLEEP SEES ME! It comes, I know it. It's here somewhere, no light, no light. **Scrawled over everything** Damage done to metal, what they said in the name of Damage done to a pump, the start of the end Damage done to my spark, i know, it knows where my... Damage done to life, cursing this chaos. We were soldiers all, lost in darkness. One more spark to its call, for all in silence Comes two more spark so its call, and in time Three more sparks to its call, they fall unknowing, Four more sparks to its call, won't be all, I know it. Pray to Primus For the Protos we lost, he lost, dying, Life, cures, madness, pumps, my pump It..... Axel trudges on up to Scrape. He tucks his perpetually severed arm under his other and then grabs Scrape's wrist. "I am /more/ than ok. I was some place else. The mech, Scrape. The mech killed me, but Primus has brought me back." He nods enthusiastically, back to the doorway revealing the far off figure up until it's slammed shut. "Yes, that is the only conclusion." He lets go of Scrape and stands up tall. Gears grind against each other as he forces the posture. "There must be something he wants us to do. Something he wants *me* to do." He looks at Zeropoint. "Eh? What is out there?" His optic dims and he turns. Despite the door now being closed, Axel stares at it... or possibly straight through it. Stepping past the toppled bench and revealed datapad without so much as a glance. He presses his hand against the door. "Shhhh, Graft. Shhhh... it isn't me you have to fear. I have *Primus* on my side." He taps the door now, with a crooked finger. "That thing out there is." Scrape scrambles away from Axel when he sees what's behind him. "Hnnngh! Close the door! Close it!" He presses himself against a far wall, staring at the now closed door. Then he finally hears what Axel said. "Wha... what do you mean, it killed you? I don't understand, Axel! Nobody comes back from the dead! Not even in the factions, that's just a rumor!" He looks down at the datapad, squints at it. Well, he could grab it, but he's feeling a little panicky for reading right now. By the time 20 minicycles have passed, the situation remains unchanged. Zeropoint finally starts to move again, his head slumped forward, his hand leaving a small dent in the wall from his gripping it. With a weary tone in his vocalizer, he says with resignation "It's not leaving..." He starts to trudge into the back room, knocking over a few tools on the floor with a clatter the stops. His blue eyes flicker as he looks over to Axel, "What...what happened to Oxide?" Graft watches Axel warily, picking up a chunk of scrap in one hand, just in case. Carefully, he drifts towards the datapad then, still watching Axel, he darts down to grab the pad and steps quickly away. "Of course," he tries to say soothingly, "Primus is on your side." However, it emerges in a weak, cracking voice. Axel looks back from the door towards Scrape. "What else could it be? Primus has a special destiny for me." His voice lowers to a whisper as he idly caresses the door. "I just need to find what it is. The thing out there must have something to do with it." Zeropoint's question snaps Axel out of his self-inflicted daze. Finally turning from the door, he says, "Oxide was my friend. I know we did not always get along-" Hah "-but he was my friend. Not everyone is worthy, though. I'm sorry, Zeropoint." He steps away from the door. "I just need time to think. Primus must have a plan for me to stop the thing out there. But what..." he tilts the bench back upright and takes a seat, causing the datapad to slide to the centre of the room. Zeropoint lowers his eyes again, his form slouching even further. He openly looks out the window again at the Slender Mech, still there, still just watching! He takes a step backwards into the back room, then silently turns around and departs. The window and lights flicker a little bit as the power supply has a short interrupt, leaving everyone in a blink of darkness for a moment. Graft, for a split second, sees the Slender Mech, standing behind Axel after the light returns, but only for that one second. Looking outside afterwards reveals that its still just out there, still just watching... Scrape looks around at the others. Do they know that something is seriously wrong with Axel right now? The mech surreptitiously opens a compartment in his leg, and taps the vibroknife he keeps in there. If Axel goes Primus-crazy on them, he might have to use it... or maybe he should use it sooner, before he puts them all in danger? It's not like he hasn't killed in situations that weren't self-defense, after all. Axel's optic continues to glow during the brief darkness. If anything, it looks to glow even stronger when compared with the surrounding darkness. But then the light is back, and the form of Axel slightly hunched forward, resting his chin on his propped up arm as he thinks about his destiny. "Don't worry," Axel tells the room with absolute confidence. "It can't get inside so long as I'm here to protect you all." Graft fumbles his attempt to grab the pad, having been startled by Axel turning back around. He tries to smile lightly, but his expression is more of a grimace. Then the lights flicker and for a moment, just a moment, he sees /it/ right there. Yelping, Graft jumps backwards, only to trip over something and land with a crash on his back. the chunk of scrap tumbles out of his hand and he scrabbles around amongst the tools Zeropoint knocked across the floor, looking for something, /anything/ to use as a weapon. Graft finds several small instruments that could be poor makeshift weapons, a turboscrewdriver perhaps, or maybe a crush hammer, but nothing as dangerous as a real blade. In the back room, a table is pushed over, a loud clunking noise that can be heard up front as well. Anyone that investigates the noise will see Zeropoint on his knees against the wall. With a shard of metal in his hand, he carves into the wall almost absently, a large circle with two jagged lines crossing through it like an X, or more specifically like (X). The back room has a makeshift window too, the looming figure of the Slender Mech peers in, whisps of motion coming from his back where his strange tentacles excitedly shift. Unlike before, he does not disappear this time... Scrape slowly walks towards Axel. He glances at Graft, then watches him drop the pad. Stooping over, he picks it up, holding it aloft as he reads it. His expression becomes more and more horrified as he realizes what it is. "Oh, geeze, oh geeze..." His other hand covers his mouth. "We... we gotta get outta here! We can't stay here! Oh Primus..." He hears the clunk, and looks at Graft. "Uh... we should check that out! Right?..." For a moment, the old Axel who always had a kind word for anyone (except Oxide) is back. His optic flashes with concern as Graft topples backwards. Jumping to his feet and leaving his severed arm behind, Axel moves with surprising speed, even pushing Scrape aside. In a moment, he's kneeling by Graft and holding his arm in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, Graft. I'm still the best tool-and-die mech on Cybertron." He presses his hand against Graft's chest, since he has no scanner, and nods. "Ahhhh, no need to fret, Graft. No damage done to your metal." He raps his knuckle against Graft's chassis. "No damage done to your pump." he stops and listens intently. "No damage done to your spark." Axel laughs, unaware that Graft has either grabbed a weapon or is in the process of doing so. "It's a miracle, Graft. Pray to Primus, Graft. For the Protos we lost... he lost." Then there's the sudden noise from the back room, and Axel looks up, startled. "Dying?" he asks, staring at the door to the back room with confusion. "Oh..." he then says as revelation hits him. "I understand everything now." Graft waves a screwdriver vaguely, then blinks as Axel is right there, trying to help. Nervously, he glances over the mechanics shoulder, looking for the Slender Mech, although he's not sure what he'd do if it was there. "Uh, right..." He flinches as the crash comes from the back room, then eases away from Axel and onto his feet. Glancing quickly at Scrape he replies "I- I guess so." With that Graft creeps towards the entrance to the back room and, still clutching the screwdriver, peers in. Slowly, slowly the sound of feet scrape back towards the front room, Zeropoint's barrel-like form stands in the doorway, his cheeks wet with oil. "I know too...." he says quietly. His voice is timid, filled with anguish "we can stop this...we can stop him...but the cost. the horrible cost..." He turns to look at Axel, "you...you understand too?" One thick yellow foot steps forward towards Scrape. "we can kill him....i mean, *i* can kill him..." He raises the sharp piece of metal to Scrape. "i can make a weapon...out of all of you." With a whispered "i'm so sorry." he lunges forward to Scrape! "Yeah?!" Scrape says, optic twitching. "All this talk about being blessed by Primus... I bet you're in LEAGUE with that robot outside! He did something to you, made you turn on us! Well, you're not going to betray us, Axel! I'm going to kill you first!" And he pulls out the hidden knife in his leg, and tries to drive it into Axel over and over. He overhears some sort of scuffle in the back room, but he's too focused on getting rid of Axel to care. He'll deal with it later, right? Axel nods at Zeropoint, beaming. "It's so simple. I can't believe I didn't think of it before." The Empty reaches and grabs a long metal pipe, feeling the weighty heft in his hand. "I died. /Died/. I was in purgatory... and then Primus brought be back to the light. The thing out there can't hurt me thanks to Primus." He rests the pipe on his shoulder. "Come here, Graft." Axel chuckles towards Scrape in a kind hearted manner. "Oh Scrape. Nothing can hurt me anymore," he says in a soft voice as if he were teaching a child something new. "Not the thing out there, and not you." Then Scrape plunges his knife into Axel's chest, and Axel screams, sparks shooting everywhere. Bits of rusted circuitry and wire come out each time Scrape withdraws the blade, and Axel falls to his knees. Graft's mouth drops open as Zeropoint loses it. How did this happen? They thought the threat was outside, but managed to lock the lunatics in with them! As Zeropoint lunges passed him towards Scrape, he leaps onto the big guy's back and stabs the screwdriver repeatedly down at his head, hoping to stop him. Zeropoint, sobbing still as he stumbles forward, is literally blindsided by Graft's move. Perhaps the only mech left with his processor intact, Graft's screwdriver finds its mark repeatedly, ripping vital optics out of Zeropoint's head. He falls to the ground with a thud, a bare trickle of energon covering his face. "STOP!" He cries out, dropping the scrap piece of metal, instead blindly fumbling for Graft's body to fling him off. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THIS IS WHY I WAS BUILT! I WAS BUILT TO K...KILL HIM!" Graft's attack fully removes one of his eyes, making Zeropoint scream in anguish. Scrape stabs Axel a few more times before he shoves him to the ground, cycling air heavily. He looks up, noticing that Graft is currently murdering Zeropoint, and belatedly remembers Zeropoint threatening to kill everyone. He had thought something was wrong with Zeropoint, so it doesn't really surprise him that Graft is murdering him. But still, he has to wonder if Graft is going to stop there. He holds the knife in his hand tightly, lips pressed together. Graft is knocked off Zeropoint by a flailing arm, but manages to keep ahold of the screwdriver. Scrambling back to his feet, he glances around, noting that Axel is down, and Scrape seems alright. Moving carefully up behind Zeropoint, he jams the screwdriver into the mech's knee joint, rendering it useless, then backs away, leaving him alive, but crippled. Scrape watches Graft warily for a moment. Eventually, he finally says aloud, "So, uh..." He glances out the window, looking for signs of that slender mech. "...are we cool?" Zeropoint cycles his air weakly, his hand digging at the floor with no momentum attached to it. He only weakly cries out when Graft cripples him, leaving him sprawled on the floor. "D...D...." His vocalizer sputters, "my....my....my...my d..destiny...." After several long moments, his one remaining blue eye flickers, and goes dark. Graft winces as Zeropoint expires, the light dying from his optics. Then he looks over at Scrape wearily. "Do - do you see -it- anywhere?" Axel meanwhile is on the ground, spasming and bleeding. Beyond that, he is not moving. "Nah," Scrape says. "Nah, I don't..." And he stands there, looking out the window but keeping Graft in his peripheral vision, knife in his hand. For how long will he stay like that?